English Mysteries
by protective of my pink book
Summary: When Rachel Garcia goes to Anubis house she was expecting a drama free year. But when dragged into the mystery, all she can hope to do is to hide her powers and identity from an ever curious house. T for language/potty mouth. Rewrite of my old story House if Americans.


**This is a rewrite of my old story House of Americans which I have rewritten due to thinking it wasn't up to scratch. Depending on the reviews of this story I will either continue writing or choose to solely read stories.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The only thing that could ruin my mood stood on the platform a few feet away with a large American sticker on its suitcase. As the platform cleared I cursed my luck when the only person left was the overly excited brunette dressed in a red tank top, a white and black stripped cardi, a grey blazer and a pair of frayed navy denim shorts.

Trying not to make eye contact didn't seem to deter the girl as she walked over, wheeling the squeaky suitcase behind her. "So where're you heading?" Unfortunately my glare didn't secure silence as she continued: "I'm going to the Liverpool Academy, I'm so excited!" her speech becoming an undesirable squeal at the end.

"Same," I replied in my monotone voice forcing a smile, which looked _mysteriously _like a grimace.

"Yay," she squealed clapping whilst jumping, _clapping and jumping. _Seriously if someone didn't stop this painful conversation I had the feeling a slap would come her way, fortunately the cab pulled up with a greying driver behind the wheel.

"Both you girls going to the Liverpool Academy?" he asked in a false, chirpy voice.

"Yeah, that's us;" the brunette replied.

Ignoring me, he moved over to the brunette asking "You from America?" picking up the case as he did so.

"How did you know, was it the accent?" She replied.

"No, I think it was the flag," I interrupted sarcastically, picking up my own case and putting it into the boot. "Can we?" I asked gesturing to the road, and getting into the cab, rolling my eyes.

Rifling through my cat rucksack by _'Banned' _I unplugged my phone from the speakers. After checking my cat eye flick and black bowler cap I searched for the email from the school, ignoring the brunette getting into the car.

"Nice backpack," she said, offering her hand "I'm Nina, Nina Martin."

Taking her hand I replied "Rachel Garcia, pleased to meet you Nina, Nina Martin," doffing my hat with the other.

"It's just the one Nina"

"It was a joke," I could tell that friendship was unlikely, yet I know that to fit in friends would be needed – so tried to rein in my grimace.

"So, what house are you in?"

"Anubis, you?"

"Same, hey do you th-" luckily the gradually increasing voice was cut off by a chirp from her phone.

At this point the driver jumped in asking: "that your parents checking up on you?"

"It's my gran; I think she misses me already. My gran brought me up. I've never been away from home before." Brunette, _sorry, _Nina replied

_Of course not_ I thought. Looking out the window I saw trees and more trees pass, sighing I counted the minutes until freedom.

**One uncomfortable cab ride later**

Getting out of the cab, I thanked my – few – lucky stars that the tedious ride was over. Breathing in the fresh air, I let my anger drift away. Fixing my waistcoat, I pulled up my tartan jeans and flung my backpack onto my back. I collected my case and pulled it in the direction of the school, ignoring Nina running ahead in a futile attempt to reach the cabbie holding her case.

Pulling my phone out I plugged it into the speakers and played 'Seven Devils'. I sighed as the students lounging around outside stared me. _Geez, you never seen a girl before?_

Looking for signs of Anubis house I chuckled as Nina bumped – _well crashed _– into a group of two girls and a boy. _That is why I don't run _I thought – laughing at the offended expression of the brunette wearing mulberry tights and clip in extensions, before Nina hurriedly ran off again. Rolling my eyes I thought _idiot_.

As I neared closer I heard the trio exchange theories on who the new girl was, not noticing that they were in my way until I cleared my throat a few feet away. After gaining their attention I chuckled internally at their expressions as shock registered on their faces, before saying "Don't suppose she's heading in the right direction for Anubis house, is she?" A nod from the boy confirmed my fear, earning a sigh from me.

"Who is she?" the brunette Nina bumped into asked, her lackeys nodding.

"Nina Martin," I replied, "I'm Rachel Garcia and you are?"

"Patricia Williamson" the unlucky brunette replied as another two boys bounded up to the trio and ran into me knocking me down in the process.

Looking up from my position face first down on the gravel, I glared at the shoes of the boys – not feeling the wondrous feel of magic freed from my system until their laces tied together causing them to fall as I had. Quickly I reined in my powers untying their laces as I did so to avoid attention. Once I was sure my eyes were their normal blue I got up, dusted myself of and righted my waistcoat, fixed my fringe and picked up my bowler hat as I did so.

"Watch where you're going," I snarled venomously at the boys, before reclaiming my stuff and stalking off in the direction Nina had taken.

OoOoO

Unbeknown to Rachel the quintet were silently pondering the new girls, with one wondering what had brought a certain auburn haired girl back to England despite messages of warning.


End file.
